MAMORU
by mildausman
Summary: uzumaki kushina si gadis penakut, pulang setelah di bully dan menemukan anak kecil tersesat. tak disangka, anak kecil itu adalah adik dari namikaze minato. teman sekelasnya sekaligus juga salah satu ketua genk di tokyo. kushina yang bertemu dengan minato menemukan kejanggalan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san… gak bisa lama lama nih, mending langsung aja. Truss silahkan di koment bila ada ketidak mengertian yaa… sorry banget, Milda masih author baru

.

.

.

.

Hai semuanya. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Umur 16 tahun. Ini adalah hari kedua sejak kedatanganku ke Tokyo. Pagi ini aku akan masuk ke sekolah baruku di Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah yang terkenal karena di khususkan untuk pengguna cakra.

Kali ini aku akan berkenalan dengan sangat baik. Kesempatan emas hanya datang sekali. Pasti..

" **mamoru"**

 **.**

 **.**

Pairing: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

-kelas 2D-

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berdiri di depan kelas dengan kaki yang gemetaran. Tangannya menggenggam rok dengan sangat erat. Bagaimana tidak, disaat dia akan memperkenalkan diri, kelas yang hanya berisikan 13 orang itu ribut dengan urusan mereka masing masing.

Ada yang sedang bergosip, main HP, berkelahi, mencoba menggunakan cakra dan lain lain. Bahkan guru wali kelasnya sendiri sibuk mengetik laptopnya.

"p-perkenalkan namaku…" ucap gadis itu, tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukannya.

"namaku…" guru disampingnya pun sibuk mengetik. "NAMAKU UZUMAKI KUSHINA DARI KOTA SEBELAH" triaknya dengan lantang.

Sejenak seluruh kelas terdiam, pandangan tajam mereka tertuju pada Kushina. Kushina langsung menutup wajahnya yang sudah kehilangan darah itu. Guru yang tadinya masih asik mengetik, segera berdiri. "semua, kembali ke tempat masing masing. Kita kedatangan murid baru" pinta guru itu.

"UDAH TAUU" jawab semuanya serentak.

Guru itu menghela nafasnya "hah… baiklah. ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya "putri dari keluarga bangsawan Uhera, Mikoto Uhera ingin bertanya. Apa kemampuan yang kau miliki sampai mampu masuk kekelas ini?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam itu.

"kemampuanku? Itu.. aku bisa_"

"mengendalikan tomat?" potong Mikoto.

"a-apa?" Tanya Kushina kaget.

"melalui mata bangsawanku ini, aku bisa melihat kalau kau… putri tukang kebun to..mat!" ejek Mikoto, dan akhirnya semua siswa tertawa.

Kushina hanya bisa menunduk.

-Kushina POV—

Itulah yang ku alami saat pertama kali bersekolah disana. Semua orang di kelasku adalah anak dari orang orang penting dijepang. Kelas D adalah kelas unggulan di sekolah itu. Siswanya berjumlah 15 orang ditambah denganku.

Kupikir hari hariku akan menjadi lebih baik. Ternyata sama saja. Aku pindah ke Tokyo bersama dengan Mito baa-san. itupun, dia Paling sering menginap dirumah sebulan sekali. Alasanku kesini, itu karena pekerjaan Mito baa-san dipindahkan ke Tokyo.

-end POV—

"huh… hari yang sangat berat" Kushina berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang.

"BUMMM" seketika semua warga berlari menuju asal suara, Kushina yang memang sangat lelah hanya bisa ikut hanyut dalam arus orang orang yang berlarian tidak karuan.

Setelah lama terseret akhirnya Kushina lepas dengan tidak ada seorangpun disekelilingnya. "BUMM! BRUAKK" suara itu terdengar lagi. Kushina menengok kebelakang.

"ampun.. apa lagi sekarang?" semua orang tampak berkerumun mengelilingi sesuatu. Saat ada seorang ibu ibu lewat di depannya, Kushina langsung menghentikannya.

"anu.. permisi.. apa yang terjadi di sana?" Tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk kerumunan manusia itu.

"katanya ada pengguna cakra saling berkelahi. Salah satunya siswa dari Konoha Senior High School. Dia berkelahi dengan pria bertopeng. Ah! Seragammu! Kau juga siswa sekolah itu? Kau juga pengguna cakra? Apa kau akan menghentikan mereka?" Tanya ibu itu dengan berbagai rentetan pertanyaan.

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum paksa "a..ahaha.. sayangnya.. aku tidak bisa" mendengar itu, ibu tadi langsung meninggalkan kushina dengan wajah jengkel.

Kushina yang melihat lampu merah cepat cepat berjalan menyebrang, melewati jalan sunyi, menghindari kerumunan orang banyak. "meskipun bukan siapa siapa. Semua siswa KSHS sangat di istimewakan seperti aktris. Bahaya jalan jalan dengan seragam ini" gumam Kushina.

'pengguna cakra hanya ada satu dalam sejuta orang. Mereka sangat langka. Penyebab cakra masih belum di ketahui. Para pengguna cakra dipuja sekaligus dihina. Tergantung bagaimana memakainya. Asalkan tidak membahayakan warga. Pertarungan antar pengguna sering terjadi. Ada yang menyukai pertarungan mereka, dan ada yang tidak. Seperti ibu tadi. Kerusakan yang diakibatkan mereka selalu di tanggung pemerintah' pikiran Kushina terhenti saat melihat sebuah toko roti kecil di depannya.

Dengan segera Kushina masuk dan memilih beberapa roti 'masyarakat tidak tahu hal ini. Jika terjadi kerusakan, sang pengguna harus membayarnya. Jika tidak bisa, mereka akan diberikan sebuah misi dan upah yang didapatkan dipakai untuk memperbaiki fasilitas yang rusak. Tapi jika tidak mau membayar dan tidak mengikuti misi yang diberikan, para pengguna akan langsung di cap sebagai buronan kelas atas yang dibenci semua orang. Karena itu sekarang, banyak pengguna cakra yang disebut penjahat. Jika penjahat di temukan, mereka akan dihukum tanpa masuk ruang sidang. Pilihan yang didapat hanya dua, masuk ke dalam kemiliteran atau mati' batin Kushina.

2 buah roti panjang dibungkus. Segera Kushina memberikan uang pada nenek penjaga toko. Ia lalu keluar menyelusuri jalan sepi. 'kenapa aku tahu semua itu? Itu karena kakak ku pernah mengalaminya. Karena tidak menurut adalah sifat alaminya, sekarang dia telah tiada. Kakak ku adalah ketua genk dari kota tempat asalku. Dia berkelahi dengan ketua genk lain dan merusak fasilitas umum. Lawannya berhasil kabur dan dia ditangkap. Dalam berkelahi, penting menyembunyikan identitas. Namun jika pengguna cakra adalah siswa KSHS, Maka itu diperbolehkan. Karena saat masuk ke sekolah, secara otomatis telah menjadi bagian dari kemiliteran'

"jika saja alat pendeteksi cakra itu tidak ada! Aku pasti tidak akan… tidak akan pernah masuk ke KSHS" sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tanpa sadar Kushina menabrak anak kecil.

"ah.. maaf.. maaf.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina. Bocah itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Rambutnya pirang dikuncir dua berponi rata. Matanya sebiru laut. Dia menggunakan gaun berlengan panjang. rok dibawah lutut yang mengembang.

"i….imutnya!" segera Kushina memeluk gadis itu. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya diam.

-sebuah bangunan tua—

Seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir mendekati pria lain bertopeng yang masuk ke banguna itu.

"Minato! kau berkelahi lagi?" Tanya pria berkuncir tadi.

"Aku harus repot repot berkelahi dengan Fugaku itu di depan umum hanya untuk mencari Miu. Ternyata dia tidak menculik Miu. Menyebalkan. Kemana anak itu sebenarnya? Apa dia masih belum ditemukan, Shukaku?" ucap pria bertopeng bernama Minato itu penuh emosi.

Pria bernama Shukaku tadi memegang bahu Minato "yah.. Miu-chan masih belum ditemukan. Mungkin dia sedang bermain. Mengingat kau selalu menjaga ketat adikmu itu, ini seperti hal yang wajar wajar saja"

Minato langsung menepis tangan Fugaku dan membuka topengnya memeperlihatkan mata sapphire yang sangat khawatir "masalahnya, Miu bisa melukai masyarakat dan dia bisa saja ditangkap orang orang berjubah hitam. Terlebih dia tidak hafal satupun jalan. Kemungkinan besar Miu sedang tersesat sekarang"

"maksudmu pasukan elit mamoru?" Tanya Shukaku dan dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan milik Minato.

"baiklah baiklah. Jika tentang adikmu, kau langsung khawatir. Jiwa kepemimpinan mu itu entah hilang kemana. Oke.. aku akan menyuruh beberapa orang lagi mengintai di luar sana"

-malam hari, rumah Kushina—

Bunyi gemericik air menggema. Kushina tengah mencuci piring. Saat melihat ke meja, hanya tatapan pasrah yang bisa ia perlihatkan. Kegiatannya itu segera dihentikan. Kushina segera duduk di depan gadis yang dia temui siang tadi.

"wah… Miu-chan.. makan-mu banyak sekali.. memangnya kau tidak diberi makan keluargamu?" Tanya Kushina.

Gadis bernama Miu itu berhenti sejenak "Oni-sama selalu membatasi jatahku" dan dia makan lagi. Sudah sepuluh mangkok ramen habis dimakan, bahkan sebelumnya juga dia memakan sepuluh piring kare, dimana piring itu tadi yang sedang Kushina cuci.

'bocah ini memang imut. Tapi dia sudah menghabiskan jatah makanku selama seminggu. Roti yang kubeli tadi dia juga yang habiskan. Untung saja masih banyak simpanan. Tapi aneh, pakaiannya seperti pakaian orang bangsawan. Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia menyebut kakaknya dengan embel embel sama. Tapi jika memang seperti itu, masa' jalan pulang kerumah sendiri tidak tahu. Jangankan jalan pulang, satupun jalan di kota Tokyo ini saja dia tidak tau. Apa dia kabur. Apa Miu marah pada keluarganya sampai sampai tidak mau mengatakan nama keluarganya' pikir Kushina.

"trima kasih untuk makanannya" ucap Miu dengan nada imutnya.

"heh! Sudah selesai? Miu-chan masih mau makan lagi?" Tanya Kushina dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala Miu. "yosh! Sekarang saatnya mencuci piring" saat Kushina akan berdiri, Miu juga ikut berdiri.

"One-chan… biar Miu yang mencuci. Semua ini juga bekas makanan miu" kata Miu.

"kyaa! Miu perhatian banget! One-chan tidak apa-apa, kok! Selain itu, memang Miu bisa?" Tanya Kushina meyakinkan.

Miu mengangguk "um" kedua tangannya diarahkan ke westafel, tiba tiba air menguncur deras menyambar piring dan mangkok. Hanya butuh 2 menit dan semuanya sudah bersih tersusun rapi.

Kushian hanya melongo melihat hal itu "Mi-Miu-chan… kau seorang pengguna cakra? Pe-pengendali elemen air?"

'diantara para pengguna cakra, pengendali elemen atau disebut anak khusus-lah yang paling berbahaya. Karena kekuatan mereka sangat melanggar logika. Selain itu, pengendali elemen bisa saja mengganggu kondisi alam' batin Kushina.

"One-chan kaget? Bukannya One-chan juga pengguna cakra? Siswa KSHS?" Tanya Miu balik.

Kushina tersadar dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal "ahaha! Benar juga.. hanya saja.. ini pertama kali aku melihat pengguna elemen. Kau hebat Miu-chan. Masih 10 tahun tapi sudah menguasai kemampuanmu dengan baik"

Miu melihat tangannya sendiri "ini masih belum cukup. Miu ingin semakin kuat. Agar Oni-sama tidak meremehkan Miu terus"

Kushina langsung memeluk Miu "kakak macam apa itu. Menghiraukan gadis imut seperti Miu-chan. Tinggallah dulu dengan One-chan ya! Sudah malam! bahaya untuk keluar. Besok kita akan mencari rumahmu"

Miu membalas pelukan Kushina "hangat"

"eh?" Kusina sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya.

"hangat.. pelukan One-chan sehangat pelukan mama" tambah Miu.

-besok paginya, KSHS—

"Minato-kun.." panggil Mikoto dan mendekati Minato yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Sedang Minato hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"kenapa kau kemarin tidak sekolah? Padahal kami habis bersenang senang tau…" kata Mikoto.

"bersenang-senang?" Tanya Minato.

"IYAA! Kemarin ada siswa baru. Entah kenapa dia bisa masuk ke kelas ini, tapi siapa yang perduli. Rambutnya semerah tomat. Dia sangat lemah dan penakut, jadi kami sedikit bermain-main dengannya" jawab Mikoto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina masuk ke kelas dan duduk di depan Minato. dia lalu mengambil handphonnya dan sibuk mengirim sms pada Miu.

Mikoto berbisik pada Minato "ah! Itu dia. Yang ku katakan tadi"

Guru matematika masuk dan semua siswa segera duduk di tempat masing masing. Pelajaran di mulai. Guru itu mulai menulis. Dia lalu berhenti dan menatap tajam ke arah Kushina. Sedang yang ditatap masih sibuk mengetik.

"Uzumaki Kushina" triak guru itu.

Kushina terkaget "I-IYA" jawabnya.

"kau, jawab soal ini!" pinta guru itu.

"ba-baik" Kushina segera menyimpan handphonnya. Baru saja akan berdiri, Kushina langsung duduk kembali. 'rok ku..! rasanya kursi ini sudah dipenuhi lem' batin Kushina

"ada apa, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya guru itu. Sedang Kushina hanya diam. Beberapa siswa tampak menahan tawa kecuali Minato.

'kalau memang begitu.. konsentrasi! Konsentrasi!' Kushina lalu berdiri seakan akan tidak terjadi apa apa. Selagi dia menjawab soal, semua siswa yang kaget melihat ke arah tempat duduk Kushina. Di kursi itu terdapat lem yang telah mengering.

-jam istirahat—

Kushina sedang duduk di tangga sambil bertelefon. Minato yang lewat di atasnya terhenti setelah mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Miu-chan… di lemari warna ungu ada beberapa cemilan jika kau mau? Oh, ya. Kalau bosan, miu boleh menggunakan laptopku. Itu ada di kamar. Jangan khawatir. Sekolah dekat kok. Jadi Nee-chan pasti pulang cepat. ok" kata Kushina.

Namun ke sibukan Kushina terganggu setelah kedatangan Mikoto dari bawah sambil membawa ember dan pel. Kushina berdiri. Dari seberang, Miu terus memanggil manggil Kushina.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini anak baru? Tugasmu belum selesai" Mikoto melempar dua benda itu ke kaki Kushina. Sedang Kushina hanya menunduk diam.

Minato menyandarkan badannya ke tembok sambil menonton mereka. Mikoto mendekati Kushina dan menendang kakinya hingga dia jatuh.

"sa-sakit" rintih Kushina. Mikoto berjongkok di depannya "aku ada satu pertanyaan. Bagaimana bisa lem itu mengering sangat cepat?"

Kushina terlihat bingung "i-itu… anu.. aku…"

Mikoto berdiri dan menendang Kushina berkali kali "jawabnya yang benar! Aku tidak suka bertele tele"

darah segar mengalir dari kaki kanan Kushina. "lem itu bening dan hanya berfungsi jika sudah dihimpit dua benda. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seakan akan kami sudah kalah hah?" bentak Mikoto masih terus menendang.

Namun Tiba tiba, tangga itu membeku. Terdengar suara tapak kaki dari bawah. Belum sempat Mikoto melihat ke belakang. Tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding. Kushina dan Minato terkaget.

Dari bawah, Miu muncul tergesa gesa dan menghampiri Kushina. "One-chan baik baik saja?"

Mikoto bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya tersebut. "brani-braninya kau bocah! Menyakiti anggota keluarga bangsawa Uhera" rambutnya bertebrangan di ikuti cahaya hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya "kupastikan kau membayar apa yang sudah kau perlakukan padaku"

"orang yang sudah menyakiti One-chan" tiba tiba kaki Mikoto membeku membuatnya terkejut dan cahaya hitam disekitarnya ikut memudar "tidak akan ku maafkan" Miu membalikan badannya menghadap Mikoto. Tatapannya penuh amarah. Mikoto yang melihat itu langsung ketakutan.

Tangan Miu di rentangkan ke depan "matilah dengan tidak tenang" seketika bongkahan es runcing bermunculan. Dengan cepat es itu itu meluncur ke arah Mikoto. Kushina cepat cepat berdiri dan memeluk Miu dari belakang. Namun es itu terlanjur lepas ke arah Mikoto.

"PRANGGG" bagaikan kaca pecah, bongkahan es itu terbelah belah menjadi bagian bagian kecil.

"Minato~" panggil Mikoto pada pria di depannya dengan nada gemetar.

Miu tersentak kaget. "O-Oni-sama"

Minato muncul dengan tameng berwarna kuning transparan dihadapannya yang mulai menghilang "Miu! Kemana saja kau?"

Kushina terjatuh membuat Miu memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato. Miu berjongkok dan menggoyang goyang tubuh Kushina.

"One-chan! Nee-chan! Bangun.. bangun… Nee-chan tidak apa apa kan?!" panggil Miu panic. Ia lalu menyadari luka di kaki Kushina. Meskipun kecil, Darah terus mengalir.

"bukannya dia pengguna cakra? Tapi kenapa lukanya tidak cepat sembuh?" Tanya Minato.

Miu terhenti "aku tidak merasakan cakra apapun. Mungkinkah.. One-chan.."

Mata Minato menyipit "dia bukan pengguna cakra"

Mikoto terkaget "a-apa? Dia manusia biasa? Bagaimana bisa manusia biasa masuk kesekolah ini! Terlebih.. aku menyakitinya.. apa jadinya nanti jika wartawan tau penerus keluarga Uhera menyakiti manusia biasa?"

"berhentilah memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Mikoto" Minato mendekati Kushina dan menggendongnya.

"Oni-sama…" panggil Miu yang terlihat sedih "One-chan…"

"tidak usah khawatir. Kau sudah menyelamatkannya. Ini juga salahku karena sudah membiarkannya disakiti" Minato lalu turun tangga di ikuti Miu "lukanya tidak mau sembuh ya.. Miu! Coba kau bekukan darahnya. Jika seprti ini terus, dia bisa mati kehabisan darah" pinta Minato.

Miu mengangguk dan menyentuh kaki Kushina. Alhasil perlahan lahan darah berhenti mengalir.

"selain itu" tiba tiba aura menakutkan keluar dari tubuh Minato membuat Miu merinding "setelah aku mengurusi gadis ini! Kau selanjutnya, bocah nakal"

-UKS—

Kushina terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di uks sekolah. Kakinya diperban. Perhatiannya teralihkan. Kushina mendengar suara pria marah marah dari balik tirai putih pembatas kasurnya dengan ruang uks. Terlihat bayangan pria dengan anak kecil.

"tunggu dulu! Anak kecil?!" Kushina langsung membuka tirai melihat Miu tertunduk karena dimarahi pria berambut jabrik kuning.

"MIU-CHAN…" Kusina berdiri hingga melupakan kondisi kakinya sendiri. Alhasil, dia terjatuh di belakang pria itu.

"ah~ sakit skali…" rintih Kushina. Tiba tiba aura gelap menghampiri Kushina membuatnya merinding. Kushina menengok ke samping dan mendapati pria tadi penuh amarah.

"jadi kau yang membuat Miu tidak pulang pulang kemarin" katanya dengan penuh tekanan. "baiklah..sekarang saatnya pemberian hukuman"

Melihat itu, Kushina langsung berteriak dan menutup matanya meringkuk ketakutan. Namun, "BUKK! WUSS! BRUAKK!" Kushina membuka matanya.

Dia sangat terkejut melihat pria tadi yang sekarang terbaring bersimbah darah "Miu tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Nee-chan. Meskipun itu Oni-sama" ucap Miu.

"Oni-sama? Benar juga. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru. Jadi kalian kakak beradik ya..?" pikir Kushina. Ia lalu tersadar "HAHH.. BENAR JUGA! JADI KAU! KAKAK MIU-CHAN YANG TIDAK BERPERASAAN ITU!" triak Kushina.

Minato lalu berdiri membuat kushina bergidik ngeri melihat darah yang melumuri tubuhnya "aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi.." Minato lalu mencubit pipi Miu "kau tahu Miu! Tadi itu sakit loh… padahal Aku hanya ingin mengujinya"

"uu~ Oni-sama! Sakit" rintih Miu.

"tolong jangan kasar pada anak kecil" pinta Kushina. Minato terhenti dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"jadi.. to the poin saja… siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Minato.

TBC~

Bagaimana? Kurang jelas ya… kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…. By by… ^_^


	2. kejadian uks

Arigato gozimasu! Masih setia dengan fic gaje ini… untuk sarannya author ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Baru kemarin tau ternyata banyak typo-nya. Namanya juga author baru. Sekarang jadi bisa diperbaiki lagi. Hehe.. sebenarnya chapter sebelumnya itu masih panjang, jadi author potong 2 chapter aja deh.. takut readernya pada bosan.. and, buat semangatnya, sankyuuu minna.. ok, mending langsung baca aja.. tada…

.

.

.

.

Beberapa abad yang lalu diketahui bahwa pengguna cakra amat sangat banyak. Namun setelah berakhirnya perang, pengguna cakra semakin langka. Hingga zaman perdamaian mulai pudar dan kejahatan merajalela serta munculnya pengguna cakra jahat yang memanfatkan keadaan.

Akhirnya dibuatlah sebuah pasukan elit dengan anggota pengguna cakra yang telah bersumpah untuk melindungi negaranya. Secara internasional dikenal dengan nama Black Guardians. Tapi di jepang, organisasi ini disebut "mamoru".

Cakra, sebuah energy yang hanya bisa dipahami dengan imajinasi. Di Negara bagian barat menyebutnya energy mana. Di cina disebut dengan energi ki'. Dan di jepang di sebut cakra.

Diantara pengguna cakra, terdapat pengguna yang mampu mengendalikan elemen elemen tertentu, merekalah yang sangat diwaspadai karena bisa mengganggu kegiatan alam sekaligus paling menentang logika.

" **mamoru"**

Pairing: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya,**

"Oni-sama? Benar juga. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru. Jadi kalian kakak beradik ya..?" pikir Kushina. Ia lalu tersadar "HAHH.. BENAR JUGA! JADI KAU! KAKAK MIU-CHAN YANG TIDAK BERPERASAAN ITU!" triak Kushina.

Minato lalu berdiri membuat Kushina bergidik ngeri melihat darah yang melumuri tubuhnya "aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi.." Minato lalu mencubit pipi Miu "kau tahu Miu! Tadi itu sakit loh… padahal Aku hanya ingin mengujinya"

"uu~ Oni-sama! Sakit" rintih Miu.

"tolong jangan kasar pada anak kecil" pinta Kushina. Minato terhenti dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"jadi.. to the poin saja… siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Minato.

 **Chapter 2: kejadian uks**

"eh?! a-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina gugup.

"Oni-sama! Kita bahas hal itu nanti saja. Nee-chan masih terluka" kata Miu.

Minato menengok ke arah Miu sambil cemberut "hah? Apa kau tidak lihat kakakmu ini juga terluka karena kau_"

"tapi Oni-sama sudah sembuh. Cepat angkat Kushina nee-chan ke kasurnya. Darah ini, biar Miu yang bereskan" potong miu dan segera berlari kecil keluar ruangan.

Minato hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia lalu mendekati Kushina. Sedang Kushina menjadi salah tingkah di dekati laki-laki yang tidak sepenuhnya dia kenal.

"tunggu! Be-berhenti!" pinta Kushina.

Minato berhenti "kenapa?"

Kushina memalingkan wajahnya membuat Minato heran "a-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" wajah Kushina merona saat mengingat di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"yasudah! Jika itu maumu" balas Minato.

Kushina menyeret badannya ke dekat kasur dan menaikinya. Namun…. 'aku lupa! ranjangnya tinggi amat!' batin Kushina masih terus berusaha menaikinya tanpa membuat kakinya kesakitan.

Untuk ke dua kalinya Minato mengehla nafas pasrah. Dia mendekati Kushina dari belakang dan menggendongnya dengan lembut ke atas kasur. Kushina langsung menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah padam itu, membuat Minato bertambah heran.

"entah ada apa denganmu, tapi satu hal yang bisa kusimpulkan hari ini. Kau dan Miu. Kalian berdua sama sama keras kepala… dan….. tidak mau merepotkan orang lain" kata Minato dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"si-siapa kau? Maksudku, kau siswa disini?" Tanya Kushina yang menahan rona di wajahnya.

Minato melihat ke arah Kushina "Namikaze Minato, dari kelas 2D"

Kushina terkejut "eh?...HEHHH! Ki-kita sekelas" triak Kushina.

Melihat prilaku Kushina, "pft! Hahahah" membuat Minato tertawa. Kushina cemberut melihat kelakuan pria itu. Beberapa saat kemudian tawa Minato mulai mereda.

"hahaha… ah.. mm.. kau lucu juga" Minato mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk nepuk kepala Kushina dengan lembut "maaf soal yang tadi. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan trima kasih sudah mengurusi adikku"

Kushina menangkap tangan Minato "selain itu, apa maksud kalian dengan membahas hal itu nanti? Dan kenapa kau bertanya siapa sebenarnya aku?"

Minato menarik kembali tangannya "biar kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau bukan_" tiba tiba Minato mendorong Kushina hingga dia terbaring. Dan disaat yang sama Minato berdiri menjauh dari kasur.

"WUSSS! BRUKKK" bongkahan es meluncur dengan cepat menghancurkan dinding samping kasur Kushina.

Dari pintu, Miu muncul membawa ember kosong. "Oni-sama.. bukankah kita sepakat untuk membicarakan hal itu nanti" tekan Miu.

Kushina hanya melongo melihat tembok di sampingnya hancur. Keringat menguncur deras dari kepalanya 'kupikir aku akan mati' batinnya.

Minato masih terlihat tenang "Miu.. itu berbahaya tau. Menyerang secara tiba tiba. Lihat, temboknya hancur. Kau juga sudah menghabiskan air dalam ember itu hanya untuk menyerangku. Jadi, apa maumu?"

"membunuh Oni-sama! Mungkin?" pikir Miu.

Mendengar itu hanya membuat Kushina tambah pusing "hoii! Bagaimana ini… jika dokter tahu ruangannya hancur, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"apa kau pikir bisa membunuhku hanya dengan itu?" Tanya Minato meremehkan.

"tidak. Kemampuan regenerasi Oni-sama cukup cepat. Pasti serangan itu bukan apa apa" jawab Miu dingin.

'ugh! Aku dicuekin. Apa mereka tidak perduli sama nyawa masing-masing apa?' batin Kushina pasrah.

Tiba tiba seluruh ruangan dipenuhi aura menyeramkan. 3 orang didalamnya langsung merinding seketika. Dengan gerakan kaku mereka melihat ke arah pintu.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang ikat dua mengepalkan tangannya. "kalian!" kata wanita itu geram.

"Tsunade baa-chan" ucap Miu.

"Tsunade-sensei" kata Minato.

"Dokter Tsunade.. ini salah mereka berdua!" triak Kushina.

"uehhh! Penghianat!" tunjuk Minato dan Miu bersamaan.

Bukannya membaik, suasan di ruangan itu semakin mencekam. "kalian! DIHUKUMM!" Pinta wanita bernama Tsunade itu.

-taman sekolah dekat uks—

Berbagai pepohonan ditanam disana. Hijau dan rindang. Udara terasa sangat bersih. Dari 10 bangku yang disediakan disana, Kushina memilih duduk di bangku yang paling jelas untuk melihat UKS. Masih merasa bersalah, ia lalu menunduk.

"hah~ pada akhirnya Minato-san disuruh membersihkan darahnya. Miu-chan harus memperbaiki tembok yang hancur. Sedang aku disuruh istirahat disini. tadi aku benar benar kaget ternyata Dokter Tsunade adalah bibi mereka" kata Kushina.

'Dokter Tsunade memang hebat. Bisa menyembuhkan kakiku dengan cepat. kata dokter, aku harus istirahat dan diperbolehkan untuk tidak menghadiri jam pelajaran. Baiklah, daripada bertemu anak bangsawan yang sombong itu lagi. Sudah dua menit berlalu. Pasti mereka masih belum selesai' batin Kushina.

Ia lalu membayang kejadian tadi "ahaha.. sangat lucu" tawa Kushina.

"apanya yang lucu… nona too..mat.." panggil seseorang di belakang Kushina.

Mendengar itu, reflek Kushina membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat "U-Uhera-san?"

"jangan menyebut nama margaku! Gadis kampung. Kau tidak pantas mengatakannya" ucap Mikoto. Ia berdiri sambil membawa pedang.

"ke-kenapa kau membawa senjata ta-tajam ke sekolah?" Tanya Kushina terbata bata.

"kenapa? Kau tidak tau? Senjata tajam atau senjata api di perbolehkan disini. karena itu… pertarungan sudah biasa terjadi" Mikoto maju dan menebas Kushina.

Dengan cepat Kushina menghindar, sedang bangku tadi tempatnya duduk terbelah menjadi dua. Kushina terjatuh, Degupan jantungnya bertambah kencang. Ketakutan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Sekilas muncul bayangan masa lalu di benaknya.

Mikoto berjalan sambil menyeret pedangnya. menciptakan suara gesekan yang membuat Kushina bertambah takut. "dengan begitu… maka.. kematian juga sudah biasa terjadi… hihi" Mikoto mengangkat pedang itu "aku tidak perduli kau manusia biasa atau bukan… Sekarang, temuilah ajalmu!"

Keringat dingin menguncur dengan sangat deras. Tubuh Kushina se akan-akan membeku. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. "MATILAH KAUUU!" teriak Mikoto. Ia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan. "KYAAAA!" triak Kushina sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

.

.

"RASENGGANN!" Minato muncul dengan sebuah bola cakra di tangannya. Pedang itu bertabrakan dengan jurus Minato sehingga tercipta angin kencang akibat benturannya. Minato kemudian menekan kekuatannya membuat bola cakra seukuran genggaman tangan itu membesar, alhasil pedang milik Mikoto terlempar entah kemana.

Jurus Minato menghilang di iringi hembusan angin. Mikoto sangat terkejut mendapati Minato menatapnya tajam. "apa yang kau lakukan! Mikoto?" Tanya Minato dengan nada datar.

Mikoto tertegun "a-aku hanya? Ini salahnya… wanita itu.. semua_"

"pergilah dari hadapanku jika kau tidak punya alasan yang tepat" potong Minato dengan suara yang mengancam. Dengan cepat Mikoto memilih lari dari pada membuat masalah dengan pria itu.

Minato menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. dia lalu membalikan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya Minato saat melihat Kushina bergetar sangat ketakutan. Cepat cepat ia berjalan dan jongkok di samping Kushina.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa apa sekarang. Dia sudah pergi" kata Minato.

Kushina menengok ke arah Minato dengan kaku. Matanya berkaca-kaca menyiratkan kesedihan dan ketakutan yang amat sangat. "Minato…san.. hiks"

Minato memegang bahu Kushina "tenanglah, dia sudah_" belum selesai Minato berbicara. Kushina langsung menempel di dadanya.

"aku takut… hiks! Kenapa aku disini? apa salahku? Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini! Hiks!" ucap Kushina pasrah. Ia lalu menangis sangat kencang sambil memukul mukul dada bidang Minato.

Tatapan Minato berubah, seperti ia juga merasakan kesedihan Kushina. 'tubuhnya dingin… sama dinginnya seperti pelukan kaa-san yang terakhir kali sebelum meninggal' batin Minato.

"kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks! Apa salahku? Hiks!" Kushina terus terusan memukul dada Minato.

Minato menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Kushina. Merasakan itu, membuat Kushina bertambah menangis. Seiring tangisan Kushina, Minato juga tambah mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tiba tiba seluruh tempat itu membeku. Di belakang Minato, Miu datang dengan badai es mengelilinginya.

"Oni..sama… apa yang kau lakukan… pada Nee-chan?" ucap Miu penuh tekanan.

Sebulir keringat muncul dipelipis Minato "Mi-Miu… ini.. sebenarya" namun sebelum Minato menjelaskan. Sebongkah es besar menyambarnya dari samping membuatnya terlempar. Kushina yang merasakan pelukan Minato menghilang, langsung tersadar dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

-skip time-

-sebuah gang kecil—

Posisi matahari mulai memiring menandakan waktu siang berganti sore. Minato dan Miu tengah berjalan dengan keadaan seragam Minato yang sobek dimana mana.

"kenapa kau melawanku sampai segitunya? Miu! Apa gadis itu sangat berarti untukmu?" Tanya Minato yang berada di belakang Miu.

"Oni-sama! Kalau kau membuat Nee-chan menangis lagi, persiapkan dirimu untuk badai es selanjutnya" balas Miu dingin.

Sewotan muncul di kepala Minato "sudah kukatakan kan! Itu bukan salahku!"

"salah Oni-sama sendiri. Jawabnya telat"

"itu karena kau tidak memberiku kesempatan!"

Miu berhenti "Oni-sama.. kau tidak menanyakan apapun padanya kan?"

Minato lalu ikut berhenti "uh! Kenapa kau tidak mau menanyakan itu pada Kushina?"

Miu membalikkan badannya "saat tinggal dirumahnya. Aku melihat foto Nee-chan bersama kedua orang tuanya"

Minato terlihat bosan "lalu..?"

"orang tua Kushina nee-chan adalah…. Professor gila. Hashirama dan Mito uzumaki" jawab Miu.

Minato terkaget "apa mungkin… Kushina itu… bukan manusia?"

-jalan dekat rumah Kushina-

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu berjalan dengan sangat ceria. Garis garis merah terukir dengan indah di pipinya. Ia lalu tersadar dan berhenti.

"ke-kenapa aku sangat senang! Sa-saat di peluknya?" gumam Kushina. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat darah Kushina naik.

Tapi tiba tiba segerombolan pria muncul dihadapnnya. Dari pakaiannya, mereka seperti anak genk.

"eh? Heh! Si-siapa ya..?" Tanya Kushina yang gugup.

Salah satu dari mereka memengang foto "mirip! Gadis itu adalah pacar si kilat kuning. Tangkap dia"

Kushina yang mendengar printah itu secepatnya kabur. Tapi ternyata, orang orang itu jauh lebih cepat darinya. Mereka menangkap Kushina.

"lepas! Tolong! Siapapun! To_mpph!" mulut Kushina dibungkam. Mereka segera pergi menghilang sebelum warga sekitar bermunculan.

-depan sebuah bangunan tua-

"Oni-sama… sampai kita tahu yang sebenarnya.. jangan tanyakan hal ini pada nee-chan. Tentang masa lalunya. Keluarganya. Juga kekuatannya" pinta Miu.

"ok,ok" balas Minato malas. Hembusan angin menerpa punggung Minato.

 **WUSHH!**

sebuah panah meluncur sangat cepat. Minato tanpa merubah posisinya menangkap panah itu dengan sangat mudah.

"apa ini? Mainan anak anak?" Minato lalu melihat panah yang terbuat dari besi itu. Di ujungnya terdapat kertas foto. Minato mengambilnya.

Miu mendekat "ada apa? Oni-sama?"

Minato langsung terkaget. foto itu sudah berlumuran darah. Dengan gambar didalamnya, saat Minato memeluk Kushina di taman tadi. Minato membaliknya dan menemukan tulisan "jika kau ingin gadismu kembali. Temui kami di tempat biasa"

Segera foto itu terpotong menjadi bagian bagian kecil. Aura kelam muncul dari Minato. matanya menyipit menandakan kemarahan. Giginya menggertak.

"Miu! Segera panggil yang lain kesini!" pinta Minato tegas.

Miu yang menyadari perubahan kakaknya itu hanya menalan ludah. "ba-baik!" dia lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan tua di hadapannya.

Energy cakra milik Minato menglilinginya bagaikan angin ribut "jika kalian melukainya! Tidak akan pernah kuampuni!" gumam Minato penuh tekanan.

TBC~

Mohon maaf bila ada ketidak mengertian lagi di chapter ini. Soalnya masih author baru sih.. belum banyak pengalaman. Gomen! Reader… update selanjutnya bakal lama, karena author mau UN, jadi focus belajar dulu. oh ya, saran dan kritikan author selalu terima kok, buat memperbaiki kesalahan..

Jangan lupa, semakin banyak review-nya, semakin semangat author ngelanjutin ceritanya. By by, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…^-^


	3. penyelamatan

Minna… arigato gozaimasu! Berkat dukungan kalian, chapter ini akhirnya selesai juga. Jujur saat mengerjakakannya, author sempat kebingungan bikin jalan cerita yang pas dan menarik terlebih untuk adegan action-nya.. hah~ lelahnya aku.. sekedar pesan aja : "author udah gak galau lagi kok!^-^" jadi.. tanpa basa basi bisi.. mari dinikmati…

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya,**

~jalan dekat rumah Kushina~

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu berjalan dengan sangat ceria. Garis garis merah terukir dengan indah di pipinya. Ia lalu tersadar dan berhenti.

"ke-kenapa aku sangat senang! Sa-saat di peluknya?" gumam Kushina. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat darahnya naik.

Tapi tiba tiba segerombolan pria muncul dihadapnnya. Dari pakaiannya, mereka seperti preman.

"eh? Heh! Si-siapa ya..?" Tanya Kushina yang gugup.

"mirip! Gadis itu adalah pacar si kilat kuning. Tangkap dia" pinta salah satu dari mereka yang memengang foto

Kushina yang mendengar perintah itu secepatnya kabur. Tapi ternyata, orang orang itu jauh lebih cepat darinya. Mereka menangkap Kushina.

-Kushina POV-

'Sakit' rintihku dalam hati. Cengkraman tangan mereka serasa ingin meremukkan tulang tulangku. Orang orang ini.. siapa? Mereka membungkam mulutku dan menyeretku. Membawaku masuk kedalam mobil van hitam didepanku.

Air mataku mengalir.. mereka memasukan ku dengan paksa. Bahkan kakiku sedikit tersayat karena pisau yang mereka bawa. Tidak, mereka sengaja menyayatku. Sekarang kakiku mati rasa.. racun kah? Atau jutsu? Entahlah.. yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pergi.. kabur..

lagi..

apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau melawan tapi mereka mungkin akan tetap menyiksaku.. jika aku mencoba.. mungkin akan ada… yang mati.. lagi…

aneh…

entah kenapa .. aku beharap Minato akan datang menyelamatkanku lagi seperti saat dia menolongku dari Mikoto…

Minato… onegai..

tasukette..

.

.

" **MAMORU"**

Pairing: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Naruto from masashi kishimoto

Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: penyelamatan**

-dojo yang ditinggalkan, hutan selatan-

Dua mobil van hitam terparkir tepat didepan sebuah gedung yang terlihat sudah lapuk dengan atap berlubang. Dinding kayunya sudah ditempeli berbagai macam tanaman merambat. Letaknya Berada di tengah hutan dengan akses jalan tanah.

Di dalam gedung yang luasnya mirip lapangan basket itu, terdapat segerombolan pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian acak acakan. Ada yang sedang minum minum, ada yang main kartu dan tiduran. Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang paling mencolok diantara mereka. Duduk di atas kursi kayu dalam keadaan terikat. Tubuhnya kecil dan terlihat rapuh. Rambutnya panjang berwarna merah padam. Dan tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Kushina.

Cahaya mentari sore mulai menghilang. Seorang pria kurus masuk. Dengan cepat semua orang didalam berdiri, berbaris seakan akan ada artis mau lewat *plak!*

Pria berambut putih di kuncir kuda itu berjalan terus menuju arah kushina menghiraukan anak buahnya yang sedang menunduk memberi hormat.

"ehm!" tepat di depan Kushina, dia berdiri dan memperbaiki sedikit kacamata bulat itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kushina yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap nanar pria itu. di sudut bibirnya, terdapat bekas cairan merah yang sudah mengering. "siapa..?"

"aku? Ah~ Namaku Kabuto. Itu saja. oh.. jadi kau rupanya.. pacar si kilat kuning menyebalkan itu" jawab pria bernama Kabuto tadi.

"pacar? Apa maksudmu..? aku tidak mengerti…" Tanya Kushina dengan suara lemah.

"ada yang bilang, kehilangan orang yang paling kau sayangi akan menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu. Akhirnya.. sekarang aku bisa menemukan titik kelemahan si jabrik kuning menyebalkan itu… kau.. jika kau mati… dia pasti akan melemah.. dan saat dia melemah, kesempatanku untuk membunuhnya terbuka besar.. khu khu khu" tawa keji Kabuto.

Melihat Kushina yang masih bingung, Kabuto menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum licik. "masih belum mengerti ya.. kau pasti akan mengerti kalau aku mengatakan Minato Namikaze. Ketua genk Black Cloud. Siswa kelas 2D KSHS"

Mata Kushina langsung membulat "Mi-Minato.."

mendengar itu, senyum keji Kabuto semakin melebar. Dia lalu mendekat dan jongkok di depan Kushina. "mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu padamu sebelum kubunuh." Tangannya menjulur memegang pipi Kushina dan mengusapnya sedang sang empu langsung bergidik takut.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan..?" Tanya Kushina gemetaran.

Kabuto hanya diam dan menurunkan tangannya mengusap bibir Kushina. "hentikan!" pinta Kushina sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Namun tangan Kabuto langsung menangkap dagu Kushina dan menariknya maju perlahan bersamaan dengan wajah Kabuto. Kushina menutup matanya.

 **DUARRR!**

Tiba tiba Pintu dojo itu hancur berantakan. Kabuto langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berpaling kebelakang dengan wajah jengkel "sudah datang ya.."

Dari luar, seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning muncul bersama dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat biasa biasa saja. Mereka terlihat seperti sekumpulan anak SMA. Tubuh mereka juga tidak sebesar badan orang orang disini. dan pakaian mereka tidak acak acakan. Hanya saja, ada yang membawa pemukul base ball. Ada yang membawa pisau, pistol, dan mereka juga membawa anak kecil.

ANAK KECIL?

Kushina langsung tersadar bahwa pria paling depan adalah Minato, dibelakangnya juga ada Miu

"MIU-CHAN…" triak Kushina histeris. Bukan histeris karena mengharap ia segera ditolong. Tapi histeris karena melihat ada anak kecil berada di dalam markas gangster. Awalnya Kushina ingin segera menceramahi Minato, namun tiba tiba lantai dojo itu membeku.

Kabuto lalu berdiri dan menghadapi mereka. "wah wah.. kalian datang juga.. tapi kedatangan kalian kurang tepat.. padahal aku ingin bersenang senang dulu"

"kau ingin bertarung kan? Ayo lawan aku sekarang. Atau emosi adikku akan meledak karena kalian sudah menangkap orang yang paling dia sayang" kata Minato datar sambil melirik kearah Miu yang sudah dikelilingi aura gelap.

Kabuto sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat Miu yang sudah sama seperti monster itu "hah.. kakak beradik yang sangat dingin ya.." dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang orang dibelakang Minato "tidak kusangka genk yang paling ditakuti disini hanya sekumpulan sampah… lihat mereka.. terlihat seperti kayu kering, HAHAAHAHA" ucap Kabuto sambil tertawa. Anak buahnya pun ikut tertawa sangat keras.

 **TES..**

Setitik cairan merah kental jatuh menerpa lantai dan langsung ikut membeku. tawa mereka langsung terhenti. Setetes, dua tetes pun menyusul jatuh kelantai beku. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Kabuto. Suaranya langsung tercekat melihat Minato yang sudah berada didepannya sambil meletakkan ujung pisau kecilnya di leher Kabuto.

"inilah yang tidak kusuka saat melawan gangster seperti kalian. terlalu bermulut besar" kata Minato penuh tekanan.

Kabuto langsung melompat mundur sambil memegang lehernya. "tch! BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!" pintanya. Namun tidak ada siapapun dari anak buahnya yang bergerak. Terlihat, bayangan mereka semua menyatu. Kabuto kini sangat jengkel. "tch! Dasar pengguna jutsu bayangan si*lan"

"sebenarnya aku juga sedikit jengkel"

Kabuto membelalak kaget. Dia langsung mengangkat dan memutar kakinya ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara. Namun hanya dengan satu tangan, kakinya ditangkap sumber suara itu alias Minato yang entah kapan sudah berada dibelakang Kabuto.

Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum paksa "jadi rumor itu benar.. kekuatanmu tidak memiliki batas.. yellow flash.."

Minato hanya menatap dingin. Ia lalu melempar Kabuto ke atas. saat tubuhnya kembali jatuh, dengan cepat Minato memutar kakinya dan menendang Kabuto kesamping hingga terlempar menembus dinding dojo. Kushina yang melihat itu hanya melongo saking shocknya.

"hajar mereka semua.. biar aku yang mengurus bossnya" pinta Minato lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Bayangan anak buah Kabuto perlahan mulai kembali normal. Mereka bisa bergerak lagi. Namun orang orang yang datang bersama Minato tadi langsung tersenyum iblis. Tidak menunggu lama, dua kelompok itu pun segera saling menyerang.

Sementara itu, Miu berlari lari kecil kearah Kushina menghiraukan orang orang disekitarnya yang sedang berkelahi. "one-chan…" panggil Miu yang sudah berada di depan kushina.

"eh.. Mi-Miu-chan" kaget Kushina setelah tersadar dari shocknya.

Miu lalu berjalan kebelakang Kushina berusaha membuka tali seukuran ibu jari orang dewasa itu. selang beberapa detik, miu mulai merasa jengkel karena talinya susah dibuka "lama!" sebuah kilatan es putih menyambar tali itu sehingga putus. "selesai" ucap Miu dengan polosnya.

Kushina berdiri dan menarik tangan Miu lembut "ayo pergi! Disini berbahaya"

-skip time-

~diluar dojo~

Hari sudah gelap. Waktu menunjukan pukul 06:45. Hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan yang menerangi halaman dojo itu. anak buah Minato terlihat sudah berada di sekitar mobil van yang terparkir disana. Sedang Kushina duduk bersandar pada pohon yang dekat dari mereka. Miu bersandar disamping Kushina sambil memakan beberapa roti ukuran jumbo.

Stengah jam pertarungan antara kelompok Minato dan Kabuto telah berlalu dengan dimenangkan oleh anggota Minato. sekitar 5 menit yang lalu mereka keluar, namun pemimpinnya masih bertarung didalam.

Tadi saat mereka keluar. Minato langsung menendang Kabuto kedalam dojo dan berkelahi lagi didalam sana. "sepertinya, boss tidak memberikan kekalahan yang mudah untuk lawan kali ini" kata salah satu dari anak buah Minato.

BUMMM

Terdengar ledakan dari dalam dojo. Atapnya terlihat berlubang. Kepulan asap mengembul keluar. Keringat sebesar biji jangung muncul di pelipis semua orang yang melihat itu, baik itu anak buah Minato, Miu, dan juga Kushina yang langsung melongo. Tidak lama, Minato keluar sambil memegang dua kunci dan melemparkan itu pada anak buahnya. "itu kunci mobil mereka. Kalian pulanglah" pinta Minato datar.

"YEY!"terdengar sorak suara senang mereka yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil van itu dan menyalakannya. Lalu mereka pun pergi.

Minato menghampiri Kushina dan Miu yang masih duduk. "ayo pulang! Miu"

Gadis pirang panjang di ikat dua itu langsung memeluk Kushina "tidak mau! Miu mau sama nee-chan"

"jangan keras kepala Miu! Ayo pulang!" pinta Minato dingin.

"ano~… biarkan saja Miu tinggal denganku untuk sementara.. lagipula aku sendirian di rumah saat ini" sela Kushina.

Minato menatap tajam Kushina yang langsung bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miu. Permata sapphire sebiru laut milik adiknya itu tampak berkaca-kaca seperti sedang memohon. "hah~.. baiklah baiklah.. kalau begitu aku antar.." kata Minato pasrah yang kini dari nada bicaranya sudah berubah drastis menjadi lebih hangat.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Miu yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk kakaknya itu. "arigatou.. nii-sama.." titahnya dengan nada imut. Yaa ia lah.. namanya juga MOE *plakk*

Minato hanya mengusap lembut rambut pirang adiknya itu yang di ikat pita putih. Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti kembar identik. Miu memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama persis dengan Minato. jika saja Miu bukan berumur 10 tahun dan tidak berponi rata, mereka pasti sudah jadi kembar emas.

Kushina ikut berdiri setelah terkagum kagum dengan kemiripan duo kakak beradik itu. bukan hanya fisiknya saja, tapi kepribadian dingin mereka juga sama. Selain itu, kekuatan mereka juga sangat hebat. terkadang untuk beberapa saat, mereka memperlihatkan sikap hangat mereka seperti saat ini.

"ayo pergi" ucap Minato yang langsung membuyarkan pikiran Kushina.

"eto.. kita jalan kaki?" Tanya Kushina saat menyadari tidak ada satupun kendaraan di sekitarnya.

Minato hanya mengangguk dan membuat Kushina seketika drop. Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan keluar melewati seluk belukar yang katanya jalan pintas. Sesampai di pinggir jalan raya yang sangat sepi, Kushina drop lagi melihat mobil sport merah terparkir disana. "jangan jangan.." gumam Kushina.

"ayo cepat masuk.. ini sudah malam" pinta Minato. Miu menarik tangan Kushina masuk kedalam mobil itu. Meskipun terlihat mewah, nyatanya mobil itu hanya memiliki tempat duduk dibagian depan saja. Miu duduk ditengah Minato dan Kushina.

-skip time-

~depan rumah Kushina~

Mobil sport merah Minato berhenti di depan rumah dengan cat abu-abu coklat. di depan rumah itu terdapat taman kecil yang ditumbuhi rumput dengan beberapa bunga. Di sampingnya terdapat garasi.

Minato sempat memperhatikan sekelilingnya 'rumah ini memiliki tingkat ke amanan yang tinggi' fikirnya saat melihat CCTV terpasang mulai dari sudut teras, di pagar, bahkan ada juga yang di tempatkan di tiang listrik depan rumah.

"nii-sama.." panggil Miu.

"eh? Ah~ turunlah.. ingat! Jangan nakal.. besok aku datang lagi.." kata Minato lembut sambil menepuk pelan kepala adiknya itu.

Kushina lalu membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil bersama Miu. Dia sedikit meregangkan lengannya keatas. "capeknya.." ucap Kushina sambil menguap.

"besok pagi aku datang" kata Minato dan dijawab anggukan kepala Miu. Minato lalu menarik pintu itu dari dalam dan langsung melajukan mobilnya. Miu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kushina yang terlihat kacau dari rambutnya yang acak acakan hingga seragamnya yang sobek. "nee-chan.. baik baik saja?"

Kushina menatap Miu lembut "baik kok! Ngomong ngomong, kenapa Miu bisa tahu nee-chan ada disana"

Gadis loli pirang itu menunduk dengan raut wajah sedih "gomen~ karena dekat dengan Miu dan nii-sama, nee-chan harus menghadapi semua ini"

Melihat itu langsung membuat mata Kushina berbinar-binar(baca: mata bintang bintang campur lope lope gitu*PLAK*) "ka_" disekitarnya pun dipenuhi aura terang "KAWAIII..!" tanpa basa basi Kushina memeluk miu sambil mengusap usap pipinya pada gadis kecil itu.

"ne- nee chan.. Miu serius!" sanggah Miu selagi berusaha menghentikan prilaku Kushina.

Gadis SMA itu berhenti dan membuat sedikit jarak pada Miu sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya "Miu-chan.. tidak apa apa.. dan juga, terima kasih.. karena sudah menyelamatkanku.." katanya lembut.

Miu balas tersenyum "selain itu, nee-chan juga harus berterima kasih pada oni-sama karena dia yang berperan banyak tadi kan..?"

Sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menempel di pelipis Kushina "ahaha.. benar juga ya.. karena masih shock, aku hanya diam terus selama di dalam mobil" ia lalu melihat rumahnya yang masih berada dalam keadaan gelap total "selain itu, ayo masuk dulu.. rumahku sekarang seperti bangunan angker karena lampunya mati semua" ajak Kushina yang diabalas anggukan kepala Miu.

Mereka mulai melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah Kushina setelah sedari tadi hanya berbicara di jalan. Miu mengalihkan pandangannya melirik kaki perempuan di depannya itu. Matanya agak menyipit melihat bekas luka sayatan yang menempel di betis kushina perlahan mulai menghilang.

-skip time-

~besoknya~

"ning nong"

Suara bel yang berbunyi terdengar menggema di rumah abu abu-coklat itu hingga kedalam kamar yang agak gelap dimana terdapat dua gadis cantik tengah tertidur lelap. "ning nong" bel itu berbunyi kembali hingga membangunkan sang pemilk rumah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina Uzumaki. Permata lavender nan indah miliknya sedikit terbuka, Ia lalu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya itu. "masih stengah 6, siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Mungkin Cuman mimpi.. mending tidur la_"

"ning nong_ning nong_ning nong_ning nong"

"yang benar saja!" segera gadis bersurai merah panjang itu bangun. masih dengan memakai kemeja putih sepaha, ia lalu turun dari kasur pelan agar tidak membangunkan anak kecil disampingnya. Dengan langkah yang masih lemas, kushina berjalan menuju pintu depan sambil sesekali menguap.

"ning nong_ning nong_ning nong_ning nong"

Lagi lagi bel itu terus berbunyi. "tunggu sebentar!" triak kushina. Ia lalu mengambil kunci yang tergantung dekat jendela dan membuka benda besar berbentuk segi panjang itu.

"yo!" sapa pemuda yang berada di seberang pintu.

Sebuah sewotan muncul di kepala kushina "ohayo.. minato-san.. untuk apa datang kesini?" Tanya kushina dengan nada jengkel berusaha menahan amarah.

"sudah kubilang kan. Besok pagi aku datang.." jawab pemuda itu datar yang ternyata adalah minato.

"minato-san.." kumpulan sewotan muncul bertumpuk dikepala kushina "ini.. pagi…? PAGI APANYA?! INI NAMANYA MASIH SUBUH TAU!" triak gadis itu emosi sampai sampai lampu rumah warga banyak yang menyala.

-skip time-

~06:35, rumah Kushina~

Bunyi gemirisik percikan air keran ikut menyelimuti hawa dingin pagi itu. kini di ruangan paling belakang rumah Kushina di isi kakak beradik yang mirip pelancong dari luar negeri. Ada pria pirang yang terlihat rapi dengan seragam salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar di jepang, Konoha Senior High School. Dan satu lagi seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang di ikat dua yang memakai semacam gaun warna biru langit, berlengan panjang dengan rok dibawah lutut yang mengembang seperti pakaian pesta yang sederhana.

Mereka berdua berada di dapur. duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja bundar dari kaca tebal sebagai perantara. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Dan masih ada satu lagi yang berada di ruangan ltu. Gadis remaja berambut merah panjang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan pria tadi (eits! Tapi yang kali ini pakai rok ya.. bukan celana*PLAK*) dilapisi celemek hitam. Dari pakaiannya, sudah terlihat bahwa gadis itu baru saja memasak dan kini sedang membersihkan piring bekas _mereka_ makan tadi.

"Miu-chan.. kalau masih lapar, di kulkas ada banyak cemilan.. ambil saja.." kata gadis itu pada anak kecil beambut pirang yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya.

"boleh?" Tanya anak kecil yang ternyata Miu itu penuh harap pada gadis berambut merah panjang tadi yang berada sekitar 2 meter darinya itu.

"tentu saja boleh" jawabnya penuh semangat.

"yey! Kushina nee-chan.. suki!" girang Miu yang langsung diselimuti aura bunga bunga.

"bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak menawarkan sesuatu padaku" Tanya si pria pirang(sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri) pada gadis itu yang adalah Kushina.

"Minato.. bersyukurlah aku masih mempersilahkanmu masuk kerumahku" jawab Kushina dengan senyum menyeramkan.

"oh, jadi itu terima kasihmu setelah kutolong kemarin.. dengar ya. Kalau bukan untuk Miu, aku tidak mau repot repot menyelamatkanmu" dan jawaban pria bernama Minato itu langsung memberikan damage yang besar pada hati Kushina. Aktivitas cuci piringnya terhenti.

"maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. hanya saja.." Kushina berbalik kebelakang menatap Minato dengan alis saling bertautan "kalau datang pagi, ya pagi.. bukan subuh..!"

Minato menghela nafas "hah~ jadi kau marah karena itu.. baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kita impas kan"

Kushina sedikit merona mendengar perkataan itu "ti-tidak perlu mengantar_"

"tapi kau masih punya satu hutang besar padaku" potong Minato sambil tersenyum licik.

"eh?" rona di pipi kushina langsung menghilang berganti dengan wajah kebingungan penuh tanda Tanya.

"karena sudah menolongmu kemarin, bahkan aku harus sampai melibatkan anak buahku.. itu jasa besar kau tahu itu" ucap Minato berlagak sombong. Kushina hanya menunduk pasrah dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi, apalagi kalau bukan cuci piring.

Miu yang sedari tadi diam mendengar perdebatan mereka hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia memajukan badannya hingga dekat dengan Minato. "nii-sama, bukannya yang ingin menolong nee-chan adalah nii-sama sendiri" bisik Miu pelan. Tiba tiba angin kencang menerpa wajah Miu, yang langsung terhalang es lebar dan menimbulkan beberapa perabotan dapur yang jatuh. "hentikan! Miu" pinta Minato sambil memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyingkirkan sedikit garis merah di pipinya.

PRANG! BUAKK! KLANG!

"KYAA! Apa apa'an ini.. siapa yang menggunakan cakranya disini!" triak kushina dengan wajah merah, emosi karena salah satu perabotan yang jatuh tadi menimpa kepalanya.

"nii-sama.." tunjuk Miu.

-skip time-

~06:45, KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)~

Sebuah mobil sport merah memasuki lahan parkir sekolah, dan mulai menyelipkan mobil mewah itu diantara puluhan mobil mewah milik siswa lain. Dari dalam Minato keluar bersama Kushina yang terlihat murung. Mengingat kejadian selama di mobil tadi, Kushina terus berusaha memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minato yang tak kunjung ia sampaikan. Selain itu, sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah, sikap pria bule itu langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi orang yang dingin.

Kushina menatap Minato yang baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya "Mi-Minato.. boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"um" jawab pria jabrik kuning itu tanpa membuka mulutnya. Ia lalu menekan semacam tombol yang tergantung pada kuncinya hingga mobil merah ditengah mereka itu mengeluarkan semacam bunyi, tanda telah terkunci otomatis dari dalam.

"a-apa baik baik saja meninggalkan Miu di rumahku sendirian?" Tanya Kushina ragu ragu.

Minato menatapnya datar "bukannya kemarin kau juga meninggalkannya sendirian?"

Kushina terkekeh mendengar balasan Minato. 'dia memang berubah' pikirnya. Melihat Minato yang mulai jalan, Kushina lalu menyusulnya dibelakang dengan langkah pelan. Sengaja membuat jarak diantara mereka. Minato menyadari itu tapi hanya ia hiraukan.

Sesampainya mereka didalam kelas, ternyata tempat duduk Minato berada tepat di belakang bangku Kushina. "jadi kau duduk di belakangngku?" Tanya Kusina memastikan dan dijawab "hn" oleh pria bermata sapphire didepannya.

"selamat pagi, Minato-kun"

Tubuh Kushina langsung menegang mendengar sapaan itu. Kenapa tidak, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang mencoba membunuhnya kemarin kini berdiri dihadapannya. Si bangsawan sombong, Mikoto Uhera. Ia lalu duduk di bangku samping Minato.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hah!?" bentak Mikoto.

Kushina menunduk lalu menaruh tasnya di bangku. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kelas. Minato menghela nafas panjang dan menatap serius pada gadis disampingnya. "Mikoto, berhentilah mengganggunya"

"tapi Minato-kun.. dia_"

"kau ingat adikku kemarin menyerangmu karena kushina terluka kan? Kau ingin mengulanginya lagi?" ucap Minato datar.

Mikoto mengkerucutkan bibirnya "tapi kemarin minato-kun juga menolongnya saat dia kuserang didekat uks.."

"jika yang menolongnya hanya adikku, mungkin kau sudah tidak hidup lagi sekarang"

"ok,ok.. aku nyerah.. tapi jika dia berulah lagi, aku tidak akan segan segan loh.." Mikoto menatap serius balik "tapi Minato-kun, kau memanggil nama depannya dan tanpa embel embel, aku curiga"

"sekarang dia sangat dekat dengan adikku"

"oh.. begitu ya.."

~at the mean time, lorong sekolah~

"Haah…." Hembusan nafas panjang untuk ketiga kalinya keluar dari mulut Kushina. Sejak pergi dari kelas, ia memilih berdiam diri disalah satu lorong yang sepi. Menantap keluar jendela dengan pandangan sendu. 'jika Minato tidak datang mungkin mereka sudah…' gadis itu langsung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "aku benar benar harus berterima kasih padanya"

"pada siapa?"

Sontak Kushina berpaling kesamping dan menemukan seorang pria sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya 'sejak kapan dia? Aku tidak menyadari keberadaanya'

"hoh…? Kau bingung ya.. kenapa aku bisa disini? biar kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. namaku Orochimaru, guru biologi disini" ucap pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

Kaget, Kushina langsung menunduk 90 derajat "sen-sensei! namaku Kushina Uzu_"

"Kushina Uzumaki, putri dari ilmuan gila. Dan juga subjek percobaan hewan sihir rank S. kode, nine-F" potong pria bernama Orochimaru itu dengan senyum lebar bagai iblis.

Kushina menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya. Tangannya tampak gemetaran. Matanya menyipit "a-apa maksud sensei?"

"aku tau semua tentangmu Uzumaki-san.. orang tuamu, kakakmu, organisasi dibawah kendalimu, dan juga.." lidah Orochimaru menjulur dan menjilati bibir bawahnya "makhluk yang tersegel didalam tubuhmu itu"

TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga…! Hah.. melelahkan sih.. TAPI MENYENANGKAN!

Oh, ya! Reviewer ada yang nanya kemarin "mamoru itu artinya apa ya gan" (from: feby fumey) sankyu udah bertanya.. jadi gini, author itu suka banget nonton anime apalagi yang ada action-nya. Truss author sering dengar kata "mamoru" diucapkan saat ada karakter yang ingin melindungi begitu… nah jadilah fic ini dengan judul yang sama… jreng jreng^-^! Walau mamoru di cerita ini hanya nama pasukan khusus..

Author agak malu sih, pas nyari nyari di google translate tentang arti sebenarnya kata "mamoru".. ternyata agak kurang sesuai dengan "melindungi". Ya.. karena udah terlanjur jadi judul, biarkan saja.. ini keteledoran author sendiri karena gak jeli buat cerita … gomen ne.. minna…

Kalau begitu, saran & kritikan diterima buat memperbaiki kesalahan, please review~~ and, see you next chapter…


End file.
